


Perseverance is Key

by Hispanic_at_theDisco



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Look at the tags if you wanna really do this, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Requests, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_at_theDisco/pseuds/Hispanic_at_theDisco
Summary: As mentioned this fic could/not have taken place after Blue Moon Night...Due to Jack’s return to the new campsite, good spirits were still in order by the majority of members in camp. Some members had already taken in the faux beauty of Saint Denis, Arthur for one didn’t enjoy his first time nor second half, but Miss O’Shea’s efforts in trying to spend time with Dutch ended with great success and indeed a lovely evening to remember.
Relationships: Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 6





	Perseverance is Key

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could/not have taken place after Blue Moon Night, if you're interested in that fic, you can check it right [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097743) . You can also check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) ! Either way I hope you enjoy this request and leave a kudos if you can!

“Why don’t we leave for dates anymore Dutch?” Molly questioned the leader leaning back in his chair before gently stepping towards him and spread her hands across his chest. 

Returning the funds to the box and slapping the pages of the ledger together, Dutch rubbed his hands on his thinly, striped slacks, “Well Miss O’Shea, I have a gang to manage and I plan for us to get a big score from one of these “Wonders of the World” called Saint Denis.” 

Quirking a smirk among her lips, “I’m sure a handsome lad named Dutch Van der Linde would like to relax his mind on all these troubles, perhaps with a night at a fine restaurant and further feast himself on a lovely set of lady undergarments from France,” her sultry voice purred in his ear. 

Dutch’s attention pried at the thought of the thin pieces of fabric the French men boasted during his time in the city. Though, he shook his head to clear his dirty-minded conscience. 

“How would you know about such attire?” a slim finger pressed against his lip. 

Molly giggled playfully as she slowly retreated her hands and swayed her hips to the leather luggage that sat near the gramophone, “A little errand I sent one of the boys on while you strapped yourself to that chair, ignoring every word I said,” she paused with a deep sigh, “I’m sure I’ll only return them though, why spent a few dollars on an item never to be used.”

She knew playing dirty was the only effective strategy to receive a good fuck here and there with a man so hard-headed. Therefore, she felt not a pinch of guilt after seeing the older man practically storming out of the room towards the entrance of the old plantation house, announcing that he would “head out with Miss O’Shea to Saint Denis for the chance of finding a good score.” 

Molly could hardly contain her excitement once Dutch had bought her a beautiful green dress with lighter designs printed on top and a tall collar that was darkest of the dress’s fabrics. On the other hand, the leader clothed himself with a well-tailored red and black suit accompanied by a glossy stovetop hat. As both marched out the double-doored entrance, members of the gang wolf-whistled and teased before bidding good luck on their trip.

The dining experience had been everything Molly hoped for, a sparkling turn-of-the-century chandelier hovered over their heads as Virginia Dare wine-filled their glasses and succulent lobster dipped in warmly melted butter danced upon their tongues. Of course, the waiter didn't hesitate to drop the check into Dutch’s hand and entertained himself on the idea that the couple had ironically bitten off more than they could chew. Until, the redhead seductively lured him towards the powder room near the kitchen and its staff. It only took a few ticks of a minute for Molly to exit in the same appearance she had entered as the poor waiter followed behind, failing to properly redress himself. 

Dutch and Molly left the eventful restaurant in a bundle of laughs before heading toward the Bastille Saloon behind the park. 

“My, my Miss O’Shea,” he spoke riddled of unstoppable chuckles, “you sure do know how to leave a man a mess without smudging your lipstick.” 

Curves on her lips displayed a perfect smile on her face, “It’s a shame Mr. Van Der Linde fails to see one of the many skills I possess, I was a hard-working girl before I joined his group.” 

The older man stopped at the doors of the saloon as he turned to face his lover. He cupped a side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. In return, Molly went on the tip of her shoes in efforts of wrapping her arms around his neck and ran an ungloved hand into the slicked-back hair. 

Molly’s leg began to travel up her counterparts when Dutch pulled away from the kiss, “I think we should get a room to ourselves unless we are willing to put a show on for others to see.” 

“Don’t be such a downer Dutch, we could make a fair bit of change for the box if we charged a dollar or two,” it was rare to see a woman like Molly speaking as provocatively as she was currently. 

Maybe treating her every once a while would help put the couple at ease and aid in being focused to get the gang out of their dreadful situation. However now was not the time, Dutch had promised a night without worries and that’s what he was going to do. 

The saloon was partially vacated which neither one paid mind to as Dutch slid a crisp dollar to the bartender, who gave them a key in exchange. Both strutted their way to the room without any hassle and didn’t bother to lock the door after landing onto the bed in a heated kiss. Noted the two feral lovers had paused their session to cover wooden floorboards with their expensive clothing, leaving Molly in the promising, pearly white lace bloomers that vaguely covered her freckled skin. How sinful were the French perked in Dutch’s mind.  
Ringed hands held wrists above Molly’s body as he marked her neck in rosy lovebites, Molly bit her lip to stifle moans but Dutch removed a hand to pry her mouth so others could hear how well he treated her. Deeper red marks tracked down to her small yet plump breasts leaving Molly breathlessly panting, the remainder hand pinning her wrists down left to undo the silk ribbon restricting his access to the rest of her body. Patience had not existed in the room when Dutch roughly pulled the white fabric off, officially leaving her at his disposal. 

“Don’t bother preparing Dutch, I’m already goddamn soaking through these fucking sheets,” a thick Irish accent dominating her sultry voice. 

Desperately entering Molly swiftly as possible causing a long moan echoing through the room. A dark red blush masked her face in shame while Dutch began to thrust at a quick but continuous pace. Round nails carved themselves aimlessly into his back in different lengths as well as moans expelled at varying vibratos. 

Positions performed by them weren’t isolated to the bed, Dutch had Molly bent over the cabinet knocking powerfully against the wall, delivering massive amounts of pleasure where her thighs quivered until they buckled inwards. Rarely did Dutch or Molly ceased their movements after a few moments of climaxing. 

He pinned her finally on the edge of the bed with her hands lacking blood from gripping the sheets. His thick length ran once more quickening the pace of skin slapping skin, Molly couldn’t contain her mouth from spewing anymore swears or Dutch’s name in high pitched screams. The noise lessened at Dutch’s messy release. 

By the end, slowly the morning light revealed torn apart with the sheets stained of fluids and two dollars left on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed another one of my lovely Dutch/Molly Fics! Leaves a kudos or comment if you can, they lowkey inspire us writers more than yall know. Also if you would like to see more or request something, head on over to my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) and check my [guidelines](https://depresso-scooter-cowboy.tumblr.com/post/621165956735139840/%E3%81%A3-%E3%81%A3-request-guidelines-ello-just-guidelines) !


End file.
